donut of shame
by thetoogirl
Summary: ever wonder what happin when elder price was 5 with the donut & all well here the story on what happin hope you like it


so the year was 1997 & kevin price was 5 years old at the time kevin was not like othere little boys alway getting into trouble & stuff nope he was like a son that every parents dream of having untell one night that feeling of being perfect wood change kevin's life forever it all started one night before bed time kevin was in the living room playing with he's baby brother jack untell he heard front door open it was he's father steven who just got back from the grocery store kevin drop what he was doing & ran over to he's father to ask him if he got anything for him "well let's see" steven said as he looking through the bags he then pull out a box a maple glaze donuts kevin's favorite when kevin saw how shiny & good the donuts look he then ask he's father "daddy can i have one tonight plz plz plz plz plllllllllllzzzzzzzzzz" but steven just shook he's head with a smile & said"no son not before bed the sugar will keep you up" so that night around after minnight kevin cound'nt sleep he keep tossing & turning in bed he really wanted a donut so he thought mabey if he had just a little piece of it no one will noticed so he got out of bed tip toe down the hall & went into the kitchen when he found the donuts sitting on the kitchen countertops he quickly got a stul got up it & started eating it but next thing you know it was gone kevin started to worry will anyone still noticed it but he did't have time to think about that when he started hearing foor steps he quickly put everything back the way it was & went back to bed the next morning when kevin went into the dining room he then came across 2 not very looking happy people "kevin sit down" he's dad told him "what going on?" he ask as he was sitting next to jack who was in he's high chair chewing on some toy keys "boys" said lily there mother "we noticed that one of the donuts in box is gone" when kevin heard that he's heart started race "do any of you know who took it?" steven ask kevin try to think fast if he told the true no one wood look at him as the perfect kid no more so he then said "it was jack" yeah he thought jack could'nt talk yet so it was a perfect plan "jackson elijah price!" liy said sounding not to please "how could you! you know better then that!" "come on young man" steven said as walk over to jack & took him out of he's high chair "you are spanding the next 14 days in your room" when kevin heard that as he was helping he mom get up becuz she was pregnant with twins at the time so it was alway for her to get up he then thought 14 days aw man he then follow he's parents who were going to jack's room on there way there liy & steven started telling jack all the thing that he could'nt do for the next 14 days like play with he's toys watch tv but the one thing that really hit kevin that made him glad it was jack not him was when he's father told him that was not gonna be rend the book of mormon tonight that really hit kevin like a like a knife in the chest later that night kevin was in bed tossing & turning again but it was'nt that he wanted another donut it was becuz was having a nightmare in the dream he dreamt that he was in a day care center in hell all the children there were crying wanting to get out but the little devils just laugh & spit in there faces some of the children were chained up with ragged dirty clothes on screaming in pain even mckinley was there as a baby wereing a red onesie on & playing with a red feather boa it was just horrible kevin really wanted to get out of here but he did't know how untell suddenly one of the little devils had a cup of coffee he's had hand & through it at kevin's crotch making it look like he pee he's pants with the coffee being so hot that when kevin finally woke up when he still felt the warm liquid around he's legs he then pull the blanket off of him saw that he wet the bed kevin could'nt take it anymore so he ran into he's parent's bedroom & told team the hold story "well son" steven said "the reson why you had that dream is becuz heavenly father was you teaching a lesson that lieing is worng & if you keep doing that you'll go to hell forever understand" "yes daddy" kevin said with tears in he's eyes "i understand i don't want heavenly father to mad at me i want him to like me so i all my prays will come true" a few years later it was 2011 & all the mormon missionarys we're in line waiting to be told where they were gonna go for mission the one place the kevin wish's to be is orlando but when he told that he going uganda the frist thing that came into he's head was stupid donut the end


End file.
